


forget about politics~

by ri_bca_ge, terribledecisionsweremade



Category: Political RPF
Genre: AGAIN THIS IS A JOKE I BEG OF YOU DONT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY, M/M, also on wattpad ;))), angst????, eightsome?????, smut ;), this is a joke please for the love of god don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ri_bca_ge/pseuds/ri_bca_ge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribledecisionsweremade/pseuds/terribledecisionsweremade
Summary: what happens behind the cameras?this is a joke i will keep on saying that please don’t take this seriously i will cry
Relationships: Donald Trump/Barack Obama, Joe Biden/Donald Trump, Kim Jong-un/Donald Trump, i can’t be bothered getting the rest up maybe later lmfao, vladmir putin/donald trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	forget about politics~

**Author's Note:**

> тнis is а jоке :)

Biden sighed. He won, Trump won. He and Obama should be leaving the office soon, too bad Clinton won’t be able to even step in it. He was hoping that she’d win as she seemed like a much better leader, guess the country thought otherwise...

As he was walking down the halls of the whitehouse for what may be the last time, He thought about the country’s future and if they made the right choice voting for the slightly orange republican.

...

“shit!” was all Biden heard before he was sent crashing to the ground. When his vision cleared he saw a hand reaching for him, as he took it realised that it belonged to Obama. “Sorry about that Joe, I guess I wasn’t paying attention.” he said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I-its not entirely your fault I wasn’t watching where I was going either.” Biden replied with a small smile. “we should get going then.” he said as his smile faded. “yeah, let’s” the former president uttered. They walked to the dining room in a gloomy silence,

Their usual friendly banter started up when they were eating, until one of the guards came up to notify them of how much time they had left to pack up. “two days.... okay..” Biden’s close friend muttered to himself “we could do that, right Biden?” he said, looking at him. “uh, Biden?... Joe?” Obama stared at him for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to do. Deciding to break his friends sort of trance, he clapped in his face. Biden jumped, clearly startled. “huh, what? what’s up what’s going on?” he rushed out, heart beating rapidly from the sudden noise. “I asked if you were alright with us having two days to pack up” Obama said. “o-oh yeah. yeah sure..” he said awkwardly, some blush appearing faintly on his cheeks from embarrassment. “okay then, I have some things to do now so if you’ll excuse me..” he said, trying to make up an excuse just to get away from the mentally painful encounter. “oh uh, alright, stay safe and take care of yourself I guess.” Obama said, getting quieter as Biden left.

* _Phew, that was.... the most awkward moment i’ve had with Obama._ *  Biden thought internally with a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he could hear an extremely loud conversation going on down the hall. He peaked around the corner to see who is was and...

oh..

OH

it’s him.


End file.
